Guardian Units of Nations/Units
G.U.N.'s forces consist of both human soldiers and a large variety of robots that are just as complicated and powerful as those of Dr. Eggman. The G.U.N. robots are powered by "Chaos Drives ", power cores invented by Gerald Robotnik after researching Chaos Emeralds. As well as these infantry units, G.U.N. also deploys various aircraft and manned mecha equipped with heavy weaponry. Infantry Soldiers The most basic and common infantry units in G.U.N., these human soldiers form the bulk of the G.U.N. army. They commonly wear blue uniforms covered by black armour and helmets, but have also been seen wearing different uniform designs, indicating that G.U.N.'s army has different divisions that carry out specific types of operations. Their arsenal includes handguns, assault rifles, sub-machine guns, combat knives and bazookas. Hunter series Hunters are humanoid military robots. They are tall, imposing and look rather blocky. Their heads are small with only a single optic light. There are several Hunter variants that carry different weapons and some even carry ballistic shields. * Gun Hunter - The most basic model of Hunter is equipped with a rifle on its right arm that fires singular shots. Some Hunters are also armed with riot-gel pellets that can immobilise targets, leaving them vulnerable. * Laser Hunter - These robots are equipped with laser rifles on their arms that fire a bright green beam. * Shield Hunter - Hunters that hold large, red shield plates with their left arms. They can be equipped wither a ballistic rifle or laser and will use their shields to deflect attacks. They can only be destroyed whilst raising their guns to fire, though Sonic and Shadow can still destroy them by using sliding attacks at their feet. Trooper series Troopers are humanoid robots similar in design to the Hunter series, but they have bulkier armour plates and thus are more resilient to damage. Their weapons are also carried rather than being built-in. * GUN Trooper - Also known as the R-7, this robot uses the grind tracks in its feet to slide along floors when in transit. It carries a heavy machine-gun into battle. * Giga Trooper - An enhanced variant of the GUN Trooper, the LZ-1 model has tougher armour that is painted in an arctic camouflage pattern. These units will either carry laser rifles or rocket launchers into battle. Ground Vehicles Manned vehicles * GUN Buggy - An armoured topless Jeep designed for general purpose transport over paved or uneven terrain. The vehicle is armed with twin missile launchers for clearing obstacles or destroying enemy vehicles. It is also equipped with a boost function that briefly accelerates the vehicle beyond its top speed. * HMMWV - An armoured car designed for general transport. It has sturdy armour plating that can take a reasonable amount of punishment, but has no weapons. * GUN Truck - A massive, ten-wheeled armoured trailer that serves as not only a transport for troops and materiel, but also as a pursuit and attack vehicle. It is wide enough to take up two whole vehicle lanes as well as the sidewalks, relying on pure brute force to crush and smash cars or any other obstacles in its way. It can even be modified with rocket boosters for high-speed pursuits and with multiple robotic arms ending in large buzzsaw blades for extra offensive capability. * GUN Motorcycle - A one-person motorized bike emblazoned with G.U.N.'s symbol, typically used by MP's in highway pursuits. * Jump Vehicle - A one-man bipedal walker that can jump to great heights, and has some hovering capabilities. An armed variant also exists that carries two machine-guns, but cannot jump as high due to the increase in weight. Rhino series Rhinos are blocky tank-like robots. They usually attack by attempting to ram into their target. They have the number "03" on them. * Rhino Jet - The most basic form of Rhino, it has no outstanding features and will rocket forward in an attempt to ram its target. * Rhino Cannon - A Rhino equipped with a tank cannon that fires explosive rounds. * Rhino Spike - This variant has large metal spikes covering its top, preventing enemies like Sonic or Shadow from attacking it from above. However, it can still be attacked from the front or sides and has no ballistic resistance. * Rhino Metal - A crate-shaped Rhino robot covered in thick armour plating, making it invulnerable to all attacks except for Sonic's Magic Hands. Big Foot series The Big Foot mechs are large bipedal walkers that can also hover in the air. They are typically controlled by a human pilot, though some models have been shown to be fully autonomous. * F-6 Big Foot - These mechs are employed in heavy combat situations and walk on two bulky legs, though they are also flight capable. It is armed with a minigun and two missile pods, one on either side that can each launch four-missile volleys. Its weak point is its cockpit. G.U.N. have also manufactured several autonomous versions of this machine, but they are only equipped with either a minigun or missiles, not both. * B-3x Hot Shot - An enhanced version of the Big Foot, the Hot Shot carries an additional weapon: a plasma cannon that fires charged blasts of energy, maintaining a target lock from the start of charging to the moment it fires. Hover Units Beetle series Beetles '''are small hovering drones that fly via a turbine fan and they all have a single optic node. There are various types of Beetles, which are listed below:- * '''Mono Beetle - This Beetle has no weapons or special features and is used only for surveillance. In Sonic Adventure 2 ''and ''Shadow the Hedgehog, they often serve as "stepping stones" for Sonic's homing attack, allowing him to reach new areas. * Gun Beetle - Beetles outfitted with a machine-gun. Many of these drones are equipped with wings and will do a fly-by attack on enemies. * Bomb Beetle - This Beetle will constantly drop bombs on enemies. * Rocket Beetle - Beetles equipped with rocket launchers. In Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Shadow can pick up the launchers from the Beetles he's destroyed. * '''Spark Beetle' - Beetles that can protect themselves by surrounding themselves with an electrical shield. * Spring Beetle - Beetles with springs on their tops for Sonic to reach higher ground. He can destroy them by using a Lightspeed Attack on them. * Gold Beetle - A gold-plated Beetle drone that spontaneously appears and hovers on the spot briefly before teleporting away. In Sonic Adventure 2, they offer the player a 1000 point bonus for destroying them. Hawk series The G.U.N. Hawk 'robots are designed for air-to-ground combat. They hover using twin cylindrical engines and can be outfitted with various weapons. * '''Gun Hawk '- A Hawk robot armed with a volkan cannon. * 'Laser Hawk '- A Hawk unit armed with a laser cannon. * 'Sky Hawk '- Hawk units with wing-shaped heads. They can fly at high speeds and make fly-by attacks on enemies, sweeping the target area with gunfire. * 'Bomb Hawk '- Hawk robots that drop bombs on enemies. Hornet series '''Hornets '''are large shield-shaped robots that hover in the air. When an enemy approaches, the Hornet will extend the arms from its back and launch a number of bombs at the target. They can carry up to nine of these bombs, which are all fired simultaneously and home in on their target. Once a Hornet has launched its bombs, it is left defenceless. * '''Hornet-3 - A Hornet that carries 3 bombs. * Hornet-6 - A Hornet that carries 6 bombs. * Hornet-9 - A Hornet that carries 9 bombs. * Phoenix - A red-coloured Hornet robot that moves faster than standard Hornets and takes less time to launch its payload. * Laser Hornet - This Hornet unit doesn't carry bombs, but is instead armed with three laser blasters. Mechs * F-6 Big Foot - These mechs are employed in heavy combat situations and walk on two bulky legs, though they are also flight capable. It is armed with a minigun and two missile pods, one on either side that can each launch four-missile volleys. Its weak point is its cockpit. G.U.N. have also manufactured several autonomous versions of this machine, but they are only equipped with either a minigun or missiles, not both. * B-3x Hot Shot - An enhanced version of the Big Foot, the Hot Shot carries an additional weapon: a plasma cannon that fires charged blasts of energy, maintaining a target lock from the start of charging to the moment it fires. * R-1/A Flying Dog - This mech is similar in design to the Hot Shot, but has no legs and is solely airborne. It carries the same weapons as the Big Foot and Hot Shot. * HD-1 Heavy Dog - A rounded, hovering heavy-weapons platform that was originally used by G.U.N. on the ARK when they attempted to shut down Project: Shadow. It is equipped with multiple launchers that fire both rockets and floating mines. It is also equipped with a particle wave emitter that releases short-range energy bursts in all directions. Fifty years after the ARK was shut down, G.U.N. had built a variant of the Heavy Dog that could fly at high altitude and even operate in the vacuum of space. * U78-X/D Diablon - A large robot piloted by the Commander himself, Diablon was an experimental, one-of-a-kind mech. It resembled a humanoid upper body with anti-gravity engines located beneath its torso. It was heavily armoured and could also generate energy shields to deflect attacks. It was armed with a laser on its head and was also equipped with a prototype antimatter wave cannon that unleashed devastating energy waves in all directions. Firing the antimatter cannon left the Diablon vulnerable as it had a cooldown period after firing, during which its shields were down. Shadow the Hedgehog fought against the Diablon during the Black Arms invasion and destroyed it. Aircraft * G.U.N. Battleship - Enormous flying battleships that make up the bulk of the G.U.N. Air Fleet. Heavily armed and armoured, each of these vessels is essentially a flying fortress comparable to many of the massive airships that Dr. Eggman has used over the years. * LongBoy Transport Helicopter - An unarmed aerial transport used for troop movement or transport of V.I.P.s or prisoners. After Sonic the Hedgehog was arrested by G.U.N. in Sonic Adventure 2, he escaped in style from one of these choppers. * Blue Eagle - A high-performance military fighter craft used to hunt down and destroy G.U.N.'s enemies. It is armed with twin machine-guns and missiles. * LZ-12R Blue Falcon - An armoured assault craft nearly identical to the Heavy Dog, but designed for high-altitude flight. It can also operate in space. It carries the same weaponry as the Heavy Dog: multiple rocket launchers and an area-of-effect particle wave cannon. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:G.U.N.